Infamous
by yellow.r0se
Summary: Infamous: Adjective- Well known for some bad quality or deed. Sabrina hasn't seen her family in six months. Everyone is gone- they've either been eaten by the zombies, or they've turned into one themselves. Sabrina is infamous for killing zombies- its like her second nature. And Puck? He's infamous too. And what ever happened to the rest of the Grimms, anyway? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**So, this is my newest fic! I've never EVER written a story like this before. It's weird & kind of nerve-wracking. **

**Anyway, WARNING: This story does contain deaths! Death of anyone important? No. Death of cannibalistic zombies? Yes. If you can't handle zombie slaying, I highly recommend you do not read this story. **

**Another WARNING: Like I said above, this story is NOTHING like anything I have ever written. It is not sunshine & rainbows. It's actually sort of sad, though it will contain Puckabrina. I mean c'mon, do you expect a story about zombie slaying to be joyous and happy?**

**Finally, this story is based off of the book/movie I Am Legend. But I'll tell you now- the ending is different! In this story, the protagonist (Sabrina) does not die! **

**I don't know what you guys are going to think of this, but I guess I'll find out soon! Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am Legend, or The Sisters Grimm. Though, I kinda own the zombies…**

**~Chapter 1**

Sabrina Grimm covered her eyes with her hand, trying to block out the blinding rays of the sun. It was a hot August day, about noon. That was the best time of day to come out of hiding.

Sabrina cocked her gun, slowly peering into the abandoned grocery store. It was dark, and she could just make out a group- maybe five or six of them, huddled together in a circle. That's what they always did during the day. She could easily take them.

She carefully made her way into the grocery store, making sure not to step on anything that would alert them of her presence. The fact that she was wearing black clothing helped- she blended right into the darkness perfectly.

She stood stock still behind the first aisle she came across. Most of the food had been grabbed and ripped apart, though a few boxes of cereal still stood on the shelves. After getting used to the darkness, Sabrina shuffled quietly to the next aisle. She would have made it too- if she hadn't knocked over a box of cereal. To Sabrina's ears, the noise seemed to be deafeningly loud. Complete silence filled the supermarket.

So they had found her.

She held her gun out, hands steady. That was the most important thing to do during a zombie attack: stay calm. If you freaked out, they would get you. Sabrina had seen it happen to others with her own eyes.

"I'm over here you freaks!" Sabrina called out. "Come and get me!" Her voice echoed of the walls of the store. It was just her and the zombies. If she was going to kill them, she might as well speed up the process. There was no point in waiting five minutes for them to search through every aisle and find her.

The sound of their labored breathing and heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards her. Sabrina smirked- she was ready.

The first zombie emerged, tall and skinny. From the greasy strands of long hair that emerged from its head, Sabrina assumed it was a girl. Though it was dark, she could still see the black and purple discoloration that covered the zombie's skin. It was actually quite disgusting- even though she had witnessed zombies many, many times before. The zombie roared, baring its teeth like an animal. Then it charged towards Sabrina.

Sabrina stayed calm, not bothering to move. If the zombie was willing to come towards her, then so be it. She swiftly shot the zombie right between its eyes. Next came two others, coming from both sides of the aisle. She was trapped in the middle. She shot one in the stomach twice, and one in the throat.

"Don't look at the blood." Sabrina warned herself. "Do not look at the blood."

The last two zombies came and went easily. They were dead before they hit the ground. Stepping over their bodies, Sabrina headed to the "canned goods" aisle, grabbing all non-perishable foods, bottles of water, and vinegar, shoving them into a paper bag. She hadn't had milk or cheese in six months, and finding fruits was becoming more and more rare each day. It's not like there were any farmers to milk the cows- if there were any cows left. If Sabrina wanted fruit, she would have to go somewhere and pick it herself. For all she knew, she was the last surviving human on the planet. She really hoped she wasn't though- that would suck.

Sabrina squinted as she emerged from the grocery store, and was greeted once again by the blinding sun. She put her gun away in the holster at her hip- it's not like she would need it. Zombies never came out during the day. If they did, they would burn to a crisp, and their ashes would evaporate. That's what it looked like to her, anyway.

She walked down the empty street. Overgrown grass covered every lawn. Empty cars were "parked" variously in the street, the doors hanging wide open. People had been in a hurry to get away six months ago. But they hadn't known it was too late.

Sabrina walked through a crossway, not bothering to look both ways. There was no need to. Everyone who had owned a car was gone. Everyone who could drive was gone. In fact, everyone was gone. She didn't know where her family was, or if they were still alive. For all she knew, her entire family could be cannibalistic zombies, just like everyone else in the world. But she couldn't think about that now.

As soon as she reached home, Sabrina took the tub of vinegar and covered the front steps with it. That was the ritual: every time she left home, she had to cover her steps with the smelly liquid. It masked her scent, so the zombies couldn't track her down when they came out at night.

As soon as the steps had been thoroughly drenched in vinegar, Sabrina headed into her house. It wasn't exactly her house; it had actually belonged to a family of five. But the keys had been in the door when she came across it, so Sabrina had soon adopted the home as hers. Walking inside, she discovered her lazy cat, which was incredibly fat with orange fur and bright, green eyes. The cat had come with the house too. The name on the golden tag around his neck said Francis.

After locking the door and making sure all the window blinds were closed, she flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, tossing her black boots to the side. No new shows had been broadcasted for a long time, so reruns were constantly playing. Still, TV was entertainment, and entertainment was the closest thing Sabrina had to fun.

Five o'clock was when Sabrina turned out all the lights in the house, because six o'clock was when the zombies came out. Making sure all the doors and windows were locked, Sabrina grabbed a riffle and Francis the cat, before retreating upstairs to the second floor of the house. She locked herself in the bathroom and sat in the bathtub. Though it seemed strange, that's what she did to survive.

At night, hundreds among thousands of zombies came out. They paraded down the streets, breaking into homes and ruining property, in search of humans or animals. They did this from 6 at night until 3 in the morning. When the sun came up, they would go right back into hiding. Everyday they did the same thing.

It wasn't long before Sabrina heard the sound of slams and breaking glass, and she knew the zombies had come out for the night. Among the many things Sabrina had taught herself over the past six months, one of the most useful was to ignore the noise the zombies made at night. She had trained herself to sleep through it.

And without another word, that's exactly what Sabrina did.

**How was it? It took me two hours to write this, so hopefully it's good. A lot will be explained next chapter, so if you're confused, good. You should be. **

**QotD: How do you think the humans turned into zombies? Wow. That's the weirdest thing I've ever asked you guys.**

**Anyways, review! **

**~Anastasia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! 24 reviews for the first chapter? I am impressed! Thanks so much, all of you! :D**

**HAPPY SUMMER! Is everyone enjoying their time away from school?**

**Here's a little story: My social studies teacher always asks us a question when we walk into the classroom. So on the second to last day of school, his question was: **_**What does infamous mean?**_** I started flipping out, because that's the title of my story! And right away I raised my hand to answer, LOL. YUP. That's my super exciting story. **

**I loved all of your responses to the QotD from the first chapter! I'm not going to say who's correct until the end of this chapter, so look for the winners at the bottom. **

**Now I have to respond to some anonymous reviews:**

**Person: To answer your question, Sabrina does frequently run out of food and drinks and such. But she gets more food by going to the local grocery store and taking whatever she wants, since there are no humans running the store. This is what she was doing in the first chapter. Does that make sense? Thanks for the review!**

**GrimmSabrina: Haha wow, thanks! And sorry, I had to go with the classic bite-you-and-they-die idea. I am using half of one of your ideas, though! I'm not going to tell you which one, but I am using on of your ideas. THANK YOU.**

**Person u don't know: Sabrina isn't famous- she's infamous. The words have two different meanings. She is infamous for killing zombies. If you don't know what infamous means, please refer to the summary of this story.**

**Lollipop Mayhem: Thanks! And I loved your QotD ideas!**

**Oah ehm ghee: Thanks for the review! Chinese scientists? That's creative. XD**

**Hi: Good guess! You were half right. Thanks for the review!**

**ALSO, ****MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK/DREAM THING. FLASHBACKS WILL BE SHOWN BY BEING ITALICIZED. GOT IT?**

**~Chapter 2**

"_Sabrina, can I have the grapefruit juice?" Daphne asked, eyes gleaming due to all the colorful food on the table. _

_A fourteen year old Sabrina passed the grapefruit juice wordlessly, giving a wary glance at the bubbly, brown soup boiling in a pot in front of her. It was a late February night, and the family was enjoying it with a huge dinner that Granny Relda had made. The dinner included brown soup, green pasta, and multicolored mashed potatoes._

"_Sabrina, do you want me to make you some spaghetti?" Her mother, Veronica asked kindly. She was busy spoon feeding the youngest and newest addition to the Grimm family: Matthew. Matthew Grimm was just short of being one years old, with brown hair and big, brown eyes, much like Daphne's._

"_It's fine, I'm not really hungry." She responded, giving her mother a small smile. The truth was, Sabrina was actually starving. But ever since she had woken up that morning, her stomach had been tied in knots. She felt that something bad was going to happen, and soon. _

_Suddenly Puck raced down the stairs, dressed in his usual green hoodie. His green eyes roamed around the room until they landed on the food placed variously around the table. Within three seconds, he had somehow managed to swipe most of the remaining food off the table, and place himself comfortably on the couch. _

_Sabrina merely rolled her eyes and sat beside him, snatching the remote from his hand and flipping through the channels. He glared at her, but she only smiled sweetly in return._

"_I'm not an idiot, ya know." Puck said pointedly._

_Sabrina gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Something's bothering you." He said quietly, so the rest of the family wouldn't hear._

_Sabrina grumbled under her breath. Puck could always tell when she was upset, or if something was on her mind. "I'm fine."_

"_Don't lie to me." _

"_I just have a bad feeling, okay? Like I don't even know… it's like, weird! Ugh!" Sabrina said. "My stomach feels weird and… I don't know!"_

"_Maybe you're dying." Puck said casually._

_Sabrina glared at him. "I am most definitely not dying." _

"_Great. Now give me the remote."_

_Before Puck would protest, Sabrina put on the news channel- Puck's most hated TV program. Puck glared at her. _

_A female reporter was standing in the middle of what looked to be New York City. She held a microphone in one hand, as New Yorkers ran about behind her. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to go somewhere._

"_New Yorkers are crazy." Puck muttered under his breath. Sabrina silently agreed._

"_The outbreak of Mad Cow Disease is becoming increasingly worse as the day goes on. Scientists have discovered yet another side affect in the life changing disease." The reporter said, her solemn face staring directly into the camera. _

_Suddenly, a loud beeping noise blared from the television. The entire screen turned black, except for a yellow banner scanning across the screen that said the words, 'this is an Emergency Alert System.' _

"_This is an Emergency Alert System." A robotic voice said. The strange voice was followed by a few more beeps, before it was repeated again. "This is an Emergency Alert System."_

"_What the...?"_

"_This is an Emergency Alert System." The television said once again. More beeping was heard from the TV._

"_What is this?" Puck demanded. "What's an Emergency Alert System?"_

_Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at his shocked and confused expression. "It's a test, dummy. They do this whenever there are really bad tornadoes or hurricanes- that way people know what's happening and can get to safety. But this is just a test. They do it all the time." _

_More beeping was heard from the TV._

"_Can't you just change the channel?" Puck asked. _

"_No, it's on every channel." Sabrina responded. "Don't worry, it's just a test."_

"_This is not a test." The robotic voice said from the TV screen. "This is not a test." The voice repeated the same line a few more times, before more beeps were heard. "This is not a test."_

"_Hmm. I thought you said this was a test?" Puck said sarcastically._

"_Well I thought it was!" Sabrina protested, arms crossed over her chest. "Go get the rest of the family. This might actually be important."_

_But before Puck could even stand, Uncle Jake stormed into the house, soaking wet and covered in a dark colored liquid. He immediately locked the front door and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _

_Sabrina's eyes widened when she realized the dark liquid that was covering her uncle was blood. "Uncle Jake!"_

_The commotion had caused the rest of the family to come running towards the living room. Veronica halted as soon as she saw Jake. "Jake, what in the world happened to you?"_

"_Those things just tried to attack me!" He said, breathing heavily._

"_What things?" Henry said warily, eyeing his younger brother. "What tried to attack you?"_

"_Those monster things! Uncle Jake said, exasperated. "You haven't heard yet? Have you even looked outside?" _

"_Well no, but-"_

"_Turn off all the lights in the house. Grab whatever valuables you can and get in the car. We need to go. Now." Jake said hurriedly._

"_Uncle Jake, you're covered in blood." Daphne whimpered._

"_I think you should take a shower." Granny Relda said softly. "Then you can explain to us exactly what has happened."_

"_There's not enough time. Get all the money and credit cards available and get in the car." Jake rushed. _

_Without another word, Sabrina rushed upstairs. She was smart enough to know that if her uncle was covered in blood, and there was an emergency broadcast on the TV, she should probably listen to what he was saying._

_The first thing Sabrina grabbed when she came to her room was her Grimm journal, which was hidden in a lose floorboard under her bed. _

_What else should I take? A toothbrush? Clothes? Will there even be clothes where we're going? Where are we even going?_

_Thoughts swarmed through Sabrina's head at a mile a minute. What was going on?_

_Without thinking, she quickly rushed to Puck's room. Watching out for any traps, she sprinted across his magical room until she came to his giant trampoline- the place where he slept. She reached under the trampoline and found his wooden sword. Snatching the sword from its hiding spot, she rushed out of the room._

_Suddenly, a loud banging noise was heard from downstairs. It sounded as if someone was chopping at wood with an axe. The noise was soon followed by shouts._

_Sabrina's eyes widened as she raced down the stairs- holding nothing but her diary and Puck's wooden sword tightly in the crook of her arm. _

_When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met with quite a sight- her entire family was fighting off a group of monsters. Well, the term monsters was an understatement. They were more like ferocious looking beasts with long fangs and discolored purple skin. _

"_What the…?"_

"_Grimm!" Puck shouted, punching one of the monsters in the face. "Take your little brother and run!"_

"_What?" Sabrina asked, taking Puck's wooden sword and hitting a monster over the head with it. The monster fell to the ground, unconscious._

"_Take your brother and run!" Puck shouted again. He was busy trying to stop a monster from biting at his face._

"_No way, I'm not leaving!" Sabrina protested. "Daphne, take Matt and run!"_

_Daphne immediately did what her sister told her, scooping up her little brother into her arms and running outside into the backyard. _

"_What are these things?" Sabrina cried out as she repeatedly whacked a monster in the face. _

"_They're humans!" Uncle Jake explained from somewhere amidst the chaos. _

_Sabrina gasped in shock. They were humans! Or, at least they had been. At closer examination, she could make out if the monster had been a boy or a girl, and what clothes they had been wearing- though most of their clothes were torn beyond recognition. _

"_Puck!" Veronica cried out from somewhere. "Take Sabrina, Daphne and Matt, and run!" _

"_Take them to the train station! Wait a few minutes for us. If we don't show up by 9 then take a train to New York City! It's not safe here anymore." Uncle Jake said. _

_Puck didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Sabrina up by her waist and flew outside in search of Daphne and Matt._

"_Daphne! Matt!" Sabrina shouted, looking closely at the ground below for any sign of her siblings. _

"_I see them!" Puck shouted, immediately flying close to the ground. A moment later Sabrina saw them as well. Daphne was carrying Matt and running as fast as she could- which wasn't very fast, since she was holding a baby. A group of three monsters were chasing closely behind her. _

_Puck landed on the ground and didn't hesitate in knocking all of the monsters unconscious with a single punch to their temples. _

_Daphne's eyes widened as she ran over to Puck. "Whoa! How did you do that?"_

"_No idea." Puck said with a shrug. _

"_What are those things?" Sabrina asked. "Where did they come from?" She didn't fail in noticing that it had started to rain._

"_Jake kinda explained it while you were upstairs in your room." Puck said. "Those things are mutated humans. Apparently there's thousands of them all over the world."_

"_Just thousands of them? So we could easily take them out, right?" Sabrina said hopefully._

"_Not necessarily… If they bite any human, that human turns into one of the monster things too." Puck said. "They're growing in number more and more as we speak."_

"_So they're like… zombies?" Daphne questioned, cradling a whimpering Matt in her hand. _

"_Yup."_

"_Great. Fighting cannibalistic zombies who want to turn us into one of them? This should be fun." Sabrina said sarcastically._

"_So… what do we do now?" Daphne asked, kicking her feet against the ground. _

"_We head to the train station." Puck said. "Hopefully it'll be safer there." _

"_I doubt it." Sabrina muttered. _

…

Sabrina awoke with a start. She breathed heavily, putting her head in her hands. That was the third time she had had that dream, and each time it was just as awful. She could so vividly see the scared look on Daphne's face, and the tears streaming down her brother's.

She jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She needed to forget everything that had happened that night. She needed to forget- it would do no good in reminiscing.

After heading downstairs to make herself breakfast, Sabrina flopped down on the couch with Francis, her cat. She was just beginning to get comfortable, when she heard a knocking sound.

Sabrina stood up in a heartbeat, grabbing her handgun off the table. She crouched low and inched closer and closer to the door, where the sound had come from. Once again, the knock sounded. This time it sounded more impatient.

Suddenly, Sabrina was overcome with hope. Was someone knocking on the door? No one had ever knocked on her door in the last six months. It was day time, so it couldn't be a zombie. Could a _human_ actuallybe knocking on her door?

The knock came once again, though it sounded more like the person on the other side was banging against the door. Sabrina stood from her crouching pose and hesitantly headed to the door, gun still outstretched and finger on the trigger.

She opened the front door wide and went back into her crouching pose. Her eyes widened when she realized the person on the other side of the door was a human.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Sabrina dropped the gun, where it clattered to the floor.

The person on the other side was a male teenager about Sabrina's age. He had curly blonde hair, and big, green eyes. The boy looked clean enough- he was wearing cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt. He was at least three inches taller than Sabrina. There was a silver, brandished sword in his right hand, and there was a gun in a holster at his hip. A large cut ran down the side of his forehead, and he had multiple bite marks on his arms. Besides that, he looked fine.

"Hey, Grimm. Can I come in?"

**Ah, yes. So I have introduced a new character to my depressing story! Though I'm sure you all know who he is. **

**So in the flashback, I did reveal a little bit to you about what had happened six months ago to cause the invasion of zombies. I will frequently make Sabrina have flashbacks, and that's how you'll find out the complete story about what had happened. Got it?**

**The QotD from the last chapter was: How do you think the humans turned into zombies? And the answer is… I'm not going to tell you yet! HAHAHA! Did you really think I would give that away so early on in the story? Maybe I'll tell you all in the next chapter. Maybe…**

**QotD: I'm getting tired of the summary for this story. If anyone can think of a new summary for me, I will dedicate the next THREE chapters to YOU. Seriously, I can't think of a new summary for my life. ****The summary still has to include the definition of the word infamous, and something about zombies, Sabrina, etc.**** Here's what my summary says currently:**

**Infamous: Adjective- Well known for some bad quality or deed. Sabrina hasn't seen her family in six months. Everyone is gone- they've either been eaten by the zombies, or they've turned into one themselves. Sabrina is infamous for killing zombies- its like her second nature. And Puck? He's infamous too. And what ever happened to the rest of the Grimms, anyway?**

**So, that's it! If you can come up with a better summary than that, it most likely will be used. Thanks xx**

**~Anastasia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys- sorry for not updating in a while! **

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. **

**So let's get right to it: In the last QotD, I asked you guys to come up with a new story summary for me. Your summaries were all amazing, and it's so hard to chose! Sadly, I haven't picked a summary yet, but by next chapter I will announce the winner! Sound good?**

**Not much else to say, besides the fact that I just got back from vacation!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 56 reviews for only two chapters? That's crazy. You guys are awesome. **

_***Previously, on Infamous: **_

_**The two stared at each other for a moment, before Sabrina dropped the gun, where it clattered to the floor.**_

_**The person on the other side was a male teenager about Sabrina's age. He had curly blonde hair, and big, green eyes. The boy looked clean enough- he was wearing cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt. He was at least three inches taller than Sabrina. There was a silver, brandished sword in his right hand, and there was a gun in a holster at his hip. A large cut ran down the side of his forehead, and he had multiple bite marks on his arms. Besides that, he looked fine.**_

_**"Hey, Grimm. Can I come in?"**_

**~Chapter 3**

Sabrina's initial reaction to the visitor at her doorstep was shock.

"You- you're a human?" Sabrina stuttered. "I mean, you're not a zombie! You're like-"

"C'mon Grimm, it's only been six months," the boy on the other side of the door stated. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already."

Sabrina closed her eyes, balling her hands up into fists. She had to be seeing things.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked.

Sabrina shook her head, her eyes still closed. "If I open my eyes, you won't be there anymore. I'm only imagining that you're here."

He chuckled. "I can assure you that I'm real."

Sabrina didn't dare open her eyes. She knew for a fact that she was hallucinating. Puck could not be standing at her doorstep. He just couldn't be.

A moment later, she felt him cautiously take a step closer to her.

"Stay away from me." Sabrina warned. "I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Why would fate do this to her? Not only was she most likely the only living human left on the planet, but now she was having hallucinations of her closest friend? She resisted the urge to choke out a sob.

"You can't shoot me, Grimm. Your gun is lying on the floor," The so-called Puck said quietly.

"J-just get away from me," Sabrina choked out. Her eyes were still shut tight. "You're either a hallucination, or you're a zombie pretending to be a human."

"I'm not a zombie! We both know that zombies don't come out during the day. Besides, if I was a zombie, don't you think I would have killed you by now? I can promise you that I'm not, and you're not seeing things. It's really me. Now open your eyes!" Puck urged.

"When I open my eyes, you'll be gone." Sabrina said quietly.

Puck shook his head, though Sabrina couldn't see it. "Whens the last time you saw a human? Or an Everafter?"

"Six months ago."

Puck cautiously took a step closer to her. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Sabrina stated, her voice cold.

"Well, if you're not afraid of anything, then open your eyes." Puck said with a smirk. "You are afraid, Sabrina. You're afraid to face the truth."

Sabrina hesitated. What if this really was Puck standing in front of her? She didn't want to seem like a coward. But on the other hand, what if she opened her eyes, and he wasn't there anymore? What if she was only seeing things? She probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Just making sure, but you are Puck, right?" She questioned.

"Yup." He responded. "Can you open your eyes now? I'm getting bored."

It definitely sounded like Puck, even though his voice was slightly deeper.

"FINE, but if you're not there when I open my eyes, I'll kill you." She realized that what she had said made no sense, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Sabrina hesitantly opened both eyes. As she had hoped, Puck stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed impatient.

"Puck?"

"Sabrina?" He mimicked in a girly voice.

Sabrina just stood there, staring at him in response. She had so many questions she needed to ask him!

"Wow… you're alive." Emotion was coated in Sabrina's voice.

_Please don't cry, please don't cry._

"Yeah… I see you're alive, too…" Puck said slowly.

"Yeah…"

Without another word, Sabrina ran over to the fairy-boy, hugging him tightly. She could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes as he hugged her back.

"Grimm… Please don't cry." Puck said, if not a bit awkwardly. He had never been good with crying girls.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I thought you were dead too. I've been looking for you for six months!"

Sabrina pulled away. "You have? How did you know I was still alive?"

"Because I know you," Puck replied simply. "You would never let a little zombie invasion stop you from living."

Sabrina almost laughed. They both knew that the zombie invasion was far from being little.

"So, you searched around the world for me?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I had a friend, too." Puck said.

"And he wasn't a zombie?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "Who was it?"

"Not sure… His name was Marcus- he was about our age. I found him when I was in Chicago." Puck said slowly. "He was… killed last week."

"I'm sorry," Sabrina whispered. "How long did you know him for?"

"About two months."

"Oh."

For a moment, Sabrina stood quietly, staring down at her feet. Then, she turned back to Puck. "I'm guessing you haven't seen or heard from any of my family."

"Well, I saw your uncle Jake… But, he was…"

"He's a zombie, isn't he?" Sabrina finished off quietly.

Puck nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

After a few moments, Sabrina spoke again.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not," Puck responded. "I killed all of his zombie friends, but I didn't kill him."

"Good." Sabrina guided Puck over to the couch, before closing and locking the front door.

"So, how did you find me?" Sabrina questioned, sitting across from Puck on the green sofa.

"It wasn't too hard," Puck said with a shrug. "I was hoping you were in New York. This is where the train was supposed to take you, after all."

Sabrina shuddered. "Yeah."

"I saw what you did to those zombies yesterday at the grocery store," Puck admitted.

"You did?" Sabrina asked, eyebrow raised. "Why didn't you tell me? Or at least help me fight them off?"

Puck shrugged. "I wasn't sure if it was you or not. Besides, from the looks of it, you didn't need my help. I didn't get a good look at your face until you were walking back to this place. Once I realized it was you, I wasn't sure how to present myself. I didn't want to randomly show up at your doorstep and scare you."

"Puck… You did randomly show up at my doorstep and scare me." Sabrina said.

"Not like I had much of a choice."

"But where did you stay last night when the zombies came out?" Sabrina questioned.

"Having the ability to turn into a squirrel and crawl up a tree can be very convenient sometimes," he said with a smirk.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"I see you have a pet…" Puck said warily.

Sabrina turned around to see Francis, her cat, walking lazily towards them.

"Oh, yeah. That's Francis."

Puck laughed out loud. "You named your cat Francis?"

"No, the people who used to live here named him that!" Sabrina said defensively.

"That's a horrible name. You should name him something more exciting… like, Puck."

Sabrina glared at him. "I am not naming my cat after you, Puck."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever. Your loss."

Suddenly, Francis jumped up on the couch, hissing loudly at Puck.

"Whoa, there. Your cat thinks he's a tiger." Puck joked.

"No, Francis just doesn't like you."

"You do realize that I could just turn into a lion and eat your little pet, right?" Puck questioned.

"That's horrible! You will not!" Sabrina warned, grabbing Francis in her arms, just in case.

"Just kidding. Maybe."

Sabrina glared at him. "Not funny."

"Same old Sabrina," Puck said with sigh. "You never change, do you?"

"Oh please, it's not like you're much different. You're practically the same, except you look a little older. Glad to see that your maturity level is the same," She responded sarcastically.

Puck smirked at her, but then his gaze faltered. "Look Grimm, there's a reason why I'm here."

"Yeah?"

"Well, before my friend Marcus died, he told me about a certain place…"

"What kind of place?"

"Apparently there's a safe zone somewhere." Puck said.

"A safe zone?"

"Yeah, like a place that isn't affected by zombies. Apparently there's some small town of about 500 humans/Everafters somewhere in the world. All the people in that town are immune to turning into zombies because a vaccination was created."

"Wait… so you're telling me that there's a place somewhere in the world where there are no zombies, and people are immune to becoming one?" Sabrina summarized.

"Yup."

"I don't believe that for a minute."

"Well, it's true!" Puck insisted.

"And how exactly do you know it's true? Just because your friend Marcus says it's a real place, that doesn't mean that it is." Sabrina said.

"Marcus was there." Puck said. "He was in the safe zone."

"And how do you know this?"

"He's immune to turning into a zombie. He went to the safe zone and got the vaccination."

"If he's immune to becoming a zombie, then why did he die?" Sabrina questioned.

"He was shot with his own gun by a zombie," Puck said quietly.

"Whoa…"

"But he was immune to becoming a zombie, and I am too." Puck said. "Marcus had some of the vaccination left. He gave the rest to me."

"So… you can't die?" Sabrina said slowly.

Puck showed her the zombie bites on his arms. "I can only die if I get shot, or stabbed or something. But I can't die from a zombie bite."

"Puck, that's amazing!" Sabrina exclaimed. "This pretty much means that you can't die."

Puck nodded. "That's the thing, though. I can't die, but you still can. I'm taking you to the safe zone to be vaccinated. Then we can live there, and who knows? Maybe we'll see your family."

Sabrina brightened up at this. "You're willing to take a journey to some foreign place just so I can get a vaccination?"

Puck nodded.

"Thanks, Puck. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a great person." Puck boasted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Shut up. So where is this safe zone place?"

"Well, that's the thing…" Puck said cautiously. "I have no idea where it is."

"Oh. So we're basically traveling somewhere that we have no idea how to get to." Sabrina said, eyebrows raised.

"…Exactly." Puck said slowly.

"Oh… Well, this should be fun."

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**QotD: How are you all enjoying your summer?**

**~Anastasia**


	4. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

**Hey guys.**

**So, I have an announcement: **

**THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS.**

**I'm pretty sure no one saw that coming.**

**I'm really sorry. I'm just not interested in writing this story at the time being. If I still don't want to write it in a few months, than I'll let someone on Fanfiction adopt it as their own.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed this story. I'm amazed because I only had three chapters, yet I received 86 reviews. That's amazing. Thank you so much.**

**I'm sorry to everyone who became attached to this story, but I just can't write something that I don't have a passion to write. **

**So, once again: THIS STORY IS NOW HIATUS.**

**Thanks again, and sorry!**

**~Anastasia**


End file.
